When the Cat's Away
by Dayraider
Summary: Roy and Pit have a little fun while their seme's are away. Rated M for major yaoi action - don't say I didn't warn ya!
1. Chapter 1

When the Cat's Away

Chapter 1

Pit saw the sword swinging toward him and easily ducked out of the way. He then swung his own twin blades towards Roy just to have them blocked by Roy's sword.

"Thought you would have it easy huh?" Roy yelled out laughing.

Pit jumped up backward, flapping his wings once to get a considerable height. As he was falling back down he started whirling his angel ring. It caught Roy and flung him a considerable distance away. "Yeah…easy!" Pit laughed as he stood, bow ready to draw.

Roy sat up laughing. "Good one featherhead!" He then put up a hand signaling a pause. Standing up he wiped his forehead. "How long have we been out here?"

Pit looked up, "For most of the afternoon." he replied, wiping the sweat from his brow as well. "It's starting to get hot."

"Yeah, wanna call it?" Roy said walking up to the youth.

"Sure." Pit smiled.

They walked together back to the smash mansion and went to the kitchens to get something to drink and something light for dinner. They then headed back outside to rest on the porch

"How long has it been since they left?" Pit asked as they walked through the massive front door of the mansion.

He was referring to Ike and Marth's trip to Crimea. Ike had received a communication from Queen Elincia that agents from Daein had been infiltrating the eastern lands of Crimea. Ike, accompanied by Marth and Link, were being sent as ambassadors to meet with the new king. Ignoring protests from Roy and Pit, Ike and Marth had persuaded the two to remain at the mansion. The trip was only to last a few weeks.

Roy leaned against a post on the porch. "I think it has almost been a week."

Pit sat on the railing and looked over the grounds. "I miss him." he sighed.

Roy looked at Pit and nodded as he too missed his lover, Marth. He continued to stare at Pit, surprised that he never realized how stunning the youth was.

Pit turned and noticed Roy staring. "What?" he said with a smile.

Roy blinked a few times, "Oh, nothing." he said looking away. "So Pit, you told me a few days ago that you and Ike have finally gone all the way."

Pit's eyes widened and he chuckled, "Well…yeah…." he said, blushing, "Why?"

"Well, I was just curious about something, but…I am not sure you would be up for it." Roy said continuing to look out over the grounds at the distant lake.

"What?" asked Pit, now curious.

Roy looked at Pit and noticed how his sweaty hair clung to his forehead, it gave him an idea. "You know, I think I am going to get cleaned up." he said, standing up and turning toward the door.

Pit laughed. "Roy, what is it?"

Roy looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Follow me and find out."

Pit smiled and followed Roy down the hall toward his room. "Where are we going?" he asked, still following Roy.

"Right here," Roy replied, opening a door.

"Your room?" Pit asked following Roy in the room.

Roy shut the door behind him. "I was going to talk to you about something but decided that I could really use a shower." Roy said, sitting on the bed and taking off his boots. "Then I noticed that you were all wet and sweaty too. It got me wondering if you would like to keep me company while I clean up and you could clean up as well."

"You mean, take a shower with you?" Pit asked, slightly shocked.

"Sure, why not?" Roy asked, standing up and removing his shirt.

Pit thought things over. Roy had become one of his best friends, and he was a bit on the odorous side. "I guess that's ok. I'll go get a clean outfit." he said as he walked out the door and down the hall toward his and Ike's room.

Roy wasted no time. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and went into the bathroom. There he turned on the water in the large walk-in shower and got it to a comfortable warm temperature. He then got under the flow, wetted his entire body down, and waited.

"Roy?" Pit eventually called from the bedroom.

"I'm in here Pit!" Roy called from the shower. He reached down and tried to push his erection down. Just thinking about him and Pit naked together really got him excited.

"You are already in here huh?" Pit said, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, come on in." Roy said, turning to face the water.

Pit tentatively took off his sandals and then unclasped his tunic. "Are you sure this is OK?" he asked as he slowly unfastened his belt.

Roy smiled to himself, feeling the water flowing over his body. "Yeah, what's wrong with it? We are both guys right? It's not like you are entering Zelda's shower now is it?"

Pit's eyes widened at the mere thought of being in Princess Zelda's shower. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said stepping out of his tunic and lowering his shorts. Slowly he walked to the shower door and opened it.

"If you don't want to Pit, I understand." Roy said, "I don't want to ever force you to do anything you don't want to, you are too good of a friend."

Pit smiled a little as he walked into the steamy shower. There he saw Roy's naked back as the redhead was soaping up a wash cloth. "Thanks Roy, you are a good friend to me too."

Roy glanced over his shoulder and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes on. He was standing with his hands shyly covering his privates, his wings almost wrapping themselves around him. "Here, I'll move out of the way for you." he said scooting to the side.

Pit tentatively walked past him, brushing Roy's backside with his hip in the process. "This does feel good." he said, feeling the warm water wash away the dirt and sweat of their training.

Roy stood behind him with a slight look of awe on his face. The youth's wings were relaxed and laying against his back. He watched as water drops beaded up and ran down the pearlescent feathers. These drops then fell down his lower back and backside. He fought the temptation to grab Pit's cheeks, knowing he would probably be doing it later on.

Pit soaped up the rag and began to wash off. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked shyly looking over his shoulder.

Roy took a deep breath. "Well, Marth and Ike have been gone for almost a week. We both miss them a lot."

"Yeah…"Pit agreed.

"I was thinking that why they are gone, that you and me could help each other relieve some built up stress and tension." Roy said, slowly moving closer to Pit.

"Are you stressed out about something?" Pit asked, again, looking over his shoulder at Roy.

"Yeah, in ways I am." Roy replied, "I miss my lover and what we do together, just like I know you miss Ike and what you two do together. I think that you and I are good enough friends that we could help each other out."

"How?" Pit asked softly, feeling Roy moving closer behind him.

Roy stopped right behind him. He placed both hands on Pit's shoulders and lightly rubbed. "Maybe a little like this…" Roy said softly.

Pit stopped washing and let out a soft moan.

Roy's hands slowly trailed down Pit's sides until they were resting on his hips.

"Roy…I don't know…" Pit quietly said.

With one hand, Roy reached around and found Pit's penis, which to his surprise was fully erect. He gently encircled it and gave it a few strokes. "It feels like you do want to" he whispered in Pit's ear.

Pit closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Roy slowly stroking his erection. "It's wrong…isn't it?" Pit quietly asked, moaning slightly again.

Roy lightly bit Pit's earlobe, making him slightly gasp. "Does it feel wrong?" Roy whispered as he slightly tightened his grip on Pit. "You and I are very good friends and I think there is nothing wrong with it. I know Marth wouldn't mind and I am sure Ike wouldn't either." He then embraced Pit from behind with his free arm.

Pit leaned back his head slightly and sighed, feeling Roy's hug and slow stroking of his hardness. "I guess…I mean…I wouldn't mind helping you too." he whispered.

Nibbling down Pit's neck Roy smiled and let go of Pit's erection. "Why don't we finish washing off and then we can go to the bedroom?

"Yeah…ok…." Pit sighed. He then felt Roy running his fingers through his hair, shampooing it. He loved when Ike would do this and he melted into Roy, enjoying the scalp massage.

"Ok, rinse now." Roy said stepping back. He watched as Pit rinsed his hair and then slowly turn around. This was the first time he got a good look at Pit's penis. It was slightly larger than what he had imagined it and it had a light amount of brown hair above it.

Pit looked down at Roy and smiled. "You have red hair there too?" he chuckled.

"Of course" laughed Roy, glad that Pit seemed to be relaxed. He moved around Pit and started to wash his own hair. As he was doing it he felt Pit's fingers move among his own and take over shampooing his hair. He also felt Pit's erection sliding in the cleft of his cheeks as the youth was pressed behind him. "You feel pretty good back there." He softly said causing Pit to laugh.

After he rinsed he turned the water off and turned around. He saw a slight panicked look in Pit's face as he was getting second thoughts. "Hey…if you don't feel up to this, just let me know, OK? Like I said earlier, I don't want to force you into anything. I love you too much as a friend for that." Roy said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think that I would be doing anything like this with anyone but Ike." Pit replied looking down shyly.

Taking Pit's hand and squeezing, Roy looked in his eyes as the youth lifted his head. "Just look at is as two guys who miss their lovers and are helping each other out."

Pit smiled, "Yeah, I would love to help you out any way I can."

"Any way?" Roy immediately asked, chuckling.

Pit's smiled grew. "Yes, any way." He then surprised Roy with a wink.

Roy laughed, "Come on Pit, let's get dried off and…help each other out."

(end chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cat's Away

Chapter 2

The two naked youths walked into the bedroom. Roy sat on the bed and looked at Pit who was standing there, looking a little nervous. "I know, why don't you lie down and I will give you a backrub." he said, moving out of the way.

Pit smiled. "Ok, I love backrubs." he said. He then laid down on the bed and relaxed his wings.

"I'll give you what Marth calls the Royal treatment." Roy said, walking to the dresser where he retrieved a small bottle of lotion. "We will even use his lotion."

"Won't he mind?" Pit asked, watching Roy walking back to the bed, erection slightly bouncing.

"No, he won't mind at all, he has a lot of this stuff." Roy said, moving to the foot of the bed. "Now, just relax and enjoy."

He poured a little lotion on his hand and knelt down on the floor. He then started rubbing the lotion into one of Pit's feet.

"Wow…" Pit sighed, "That feels good."

Roy smiled as he worked the lotion around Pit's toes and pressing hard on his arch. He then repeated the treatment on Pit's other foot. "Feeling good?" he asked, looking up Pit, staring at his backside.

"Mmmm…yeah," Pit quietly moaned, "It's so relaxing."

Roy grinned as he rubbed the lotion into Pit's calves. "Good, I want you to relax. We can have a lot of fun together you know." He then scooted up the bed and straddled Pit's lower legs. Pouring a little more lotion on his hands he began to massage Pit's upper legs and then his soft backside.

Pit giggled as he felt Roy massaging his backside. "Ike likes to play with my rear-end too."

"I don't blame him, it is incredible." Roy truthfully answered and he softly rubbed his fingers around Pit's soft cheeks. He then scooted up more so he was sitting on those same cheeks as he began to rub the lotion into Pit's lower back.

"Mmmm…" Pit moaned.

Roy chuckled a little bit, moving his hands up Pit's back. "Can you open your wings a little?" he asked, not wanting to get lotion on Pit's shimmering white feathers.

"Sure," Pit said, spreading his wings, "How is that?"

"Perfect!" Roy said, leaning forward and rubbing the lotion into Pit's shoulders. Leaning over like this made Roy's constant erection slide into the cleft of Pit's backside. He couldn't help himself and he slowly started lightly thrusting.

Pit giggled some more. "I know what you want." he said as he wiggled his backside.

"Yeah, I do. Is that OK?" Roy asked moving back off of Pit and kneeling between his legs.

Pit responded by lifting his backside into the air a bit. "Yeah…" he moaned, clearly turned on by the massage.

Roy smiled and ran his hand along Pit's backside, making his raise it slightly more. He then ran his finger down the crack and found his opening. With lotion still on his fingers, he easily slid one into the youth, making him slightly gasp. "Good?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah…Good." Pit breathed, anxiously awaiting more.

Roy then slid two fingers into Pit and started to lightly thrust them in and out of him. He knew Pit was enjoying this as his backside rose slightly higher into the air. Reaching down with his other hand he slid a pillow under Pit's waist. He then slowly withdrew his fingers and poured a little lotion on them and coated his hardness. Then, moving between Pit's legs, he put himself at Pit's entrance.

Pit gasped lightly as he felt Roy slowly slip into him. While the erection sliding into him wasn't quite as long or as wide as Ike's, the feeling was still wonderful. "Feels good!" he moaned.

"Gods Pit, you're so tight!" Roy exclaimed as he started to thrust into Pit. He laid down on top of Pit and rubbed his face along Pit's wet hair. "So tight!" he gasped. He then started thrusting faster, enjoying the tight warmth of the youth beneath him.

Pit wasn't used to such frenzied thrusting. While he was enjoying the feelings, it wasn't the slow and gentle love-making he was accustomed to with Ike.

Roy's grunts were growing louder and louder as he drove harder and faster into Pit. "Oh Pit..." he gasped, breathing fast. "I'm so close!"

Pit's erection was rubbing against the pillow and combined with Roy's aggressive thrusting was getting him close as well.

"Argh!!" Roy suddenly yelled out as he made one final thrust into Pit, shooting his seed deep into the youth. His arms wrapped around Pit, holding him tight until his erection ceased its spasms. Breathing heavy and pulse racing, Roy let go of Pit. "That was amazing! Did you…"

"No..not yet" Pit replied, also breathing hard.

Roy immediately withdrew from Pit and slowly rolled him over. He then quickly engulfed Pit's member in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Pit moaned deeply as he grabbed onto Roy's hair. Feelings of ecstasy were rapidly spreading through his loins. "Roy, I'm almost there!"

"Good, I want to taste you!" Roy exclaimed as he quickly came off, just to rapidly resume bobbing his head.

Pit's pulse was racing faster and faster. Closing his eyes he felt the surge building and building until an intense orgasm hit. He then cried out in ecstasy as he released into Roy's mouth.

Roy expertly quit bobbing and massaged Pit's erection with his tongue until it slowly stopped shooting.

Pit was breathing heavy and trembling slightly from the afterglow as Roy climbed upon him. He looked Roy in the eyes with a slightly startled look. "Wow! That was…"

Roy interrupted him by kissing him passionately on the lips. As he opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out, he shared with the angel some of his own semen.

Pit's eyes widened as he tasted himself through the kiss. He then closed them and wrapped his arms around Roy, giving into the passion.

**********

Pit nuzzled up to the warm body next to him. Smiling he wrapped an arm around and then froze, momentarily forgetting that this was not Ike. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw Roy's face, still deep asleep.

There was just a little light peaking in through the closed drapes signifying that was early morning.

Smiling to himself he closed his eyes, glad that he and Roy had 'helped each other out' last night. He thought about it a little more, reliving the pleasures they had shared. Reaching down he felt that his penis was at full erection. Chuckling to himself he gave up all hope of going back to sleep. He then decided to wake up Roy like Ike loved him to, so he slowly rolled him over onto his back and carefully got between his legs. There he saw Roy's penis at half erection. Leaning down he took it into his mouth and slowly started bobbing his head.

"God's Pit…" Roy said after a while. "You're pretty good at this."

"Thanks" Pit said slowly coming off.

"You know what I would really like right now?" Roy asked, looking down.

"What's that?" Pit asked, rubbing Roy's erection against his cheek.

"I want you in me." Roy said with a devilish grin.

Pit's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, have you ever done it?"

Pit slowly sat up. "No, usually its Ike…" he started, and then suddenly blushed.

Roy laughed. "Well, go get some of that lotion and try it out!" he exclaimed.

Pit got off the bed and retrieved the small bottle. He put a small amount on his hand and worked in around his erection. Climbing back on the bed he looked down at Roy with an excited smile. "Ready?"

Roy laughed, "I was born ready." He then pulled his knees back and helped Pit ease into him.

**********

"I can't wait to see the look on Roy's face when I surprise him" Marth said to Ike as they walked down the hall toward his room. "He wasn't expecting me back for another week."

Ike chuckled. "Well, I am sure Pit will be just as surprised." he said with a smile. "I just can't wait to pull him into my arms and hold him."

Marth smiled at him and stopped outside his door. "Well, I will see you later." Marth winked as Ike turned to walk down the hall. "Ike!" Marth quickly whispered.

Ike stopped and turned, "What?" he asked questioningly.

Marth pressed his ear against the door. His eyes grew and then he motioned Ike over.

Curious, Ike slowly walked up and pressed his ear against the door as Marth's was. They both head Roy grunting, "Come on Pit…harder!" and Pit, "How's this?" and then Roy, "Mmm..yeah…God's you feel so good in me!"

Marth turned his head and looked at Ike with a slight shocked look.

Ike returned the shocked look and then slowly smiled. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

Marth's look of shock eventually let up until he too was near laughter.

"Well…what do you know…" chuckled Ike.

"I…" Marth started, nearly laughing, "I have to say, I would have never thought this would happen."

"I guess its true what they say," Ike started, "When the cat's away, the mice will play."

Marth snickered a little at that. He then looked at Ike, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ike smiled broadly. "Yeah, I am." he said as his hand fell upon the doorknob, slowly turning it.

Together they walked in to surprise their lovers and…perhaps join in.

The End! ^_^


End file.
